


Swing

by Fizonafan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizonafan/pseuds/Fizonafan
Summary: After a case Team Free Will go to the park.





	

After a particularly rough case, Sam, Dean and Castiel had been walking back to Baby when they passed a playground. Seeing as the car was at least a 10 minute walk away they thought it would be best if they took a break. Sam had gone off to get them ice-cream from the stand and Dean and Cas were waiting patiently on one of the benches.

Cas had been confused by the purpose of the playground so Dean had diligently decided to explain that it was a place for children to play. He pointed at a child on the slide.

"See look. It's entertaining."

Castiel pointed at each of the pieces of equipment and asked Dean to explain how to use them.

"Well your supposed to climb that one and that one spins around."

"That one needs two people and then it goes up and down. It's called a seesaw," Dean explained.

He never seemed to tire from the look of understanding that would cross the angel's face.

"And that one's a swing. You use it by, well, swinging," He finished.

Cas suddenly stood up and made his way over to the swing set. He poked at the chain and tried to stand on the seat.

Dean laughed when Cas slipped and landed on his backside before walking over to join him. Dean demonstrated hoe to sit by using the swing next to Cas'. Cas carefully copied him. Then Dean showed him how to move properly so the swing would work.

To the people walking by it would have been a strange sight, two grown men playing on a swing set. They wouldn't have looked close enough to see the smile that built on Castiel's face as he moved and slid his eyes closed.

A bubble of laughter made its way out of his mouth and almost shocked Dean off the swing. Dean slowed down and let the beautiful sound wash over him. This was the first time he had heard Cas laugh while he was still sane. The sound of unadulterated joy was infectious and Dean soon found himself laughing along with Cas.

This is how Sam found them as he balanced three cones in his large hands.

Castiel slowed down as well and took his ice-cream with thanks. Sam sat down and leaned against the pole and the three of them ate in comfortable silence.

Cas eventually broke the silence with, "It felt like flying."


End file.
